


Names and Knives

by Violsva



Category: Sherlock Holmes - Arthur Conan Doyle
Genre: 221B Ficlet, Gen, Injury, M/M, Watson's Woes July Writing Prompts 2014
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-19
Updated: 2014-07-19
Packaged: 2018-02-09 14:13:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 221
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1985991
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Violsva/pseuds/Violsva
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Watson has only been shot twice, to my knowledge, for which I am eternally thankful. There are, however, endless other ways one can be injured, especially in our line of work.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Names and Knives

**Author's Note:**

> For the 2014 July Watson’s Woes [Prompt #19.](http://watsons-woes.livejournal.com/1140533.html)

Watson has only been shot twice, to my knowledge, for which I am eternally thankful. There are, however, endless other ways one can be injured, especially in our line of work. When Georgia Snick’s knife went into him I leapt across the room, forgetting at once my disguise, the case, the man behind me (who in fact was as shocked as I at my sudden movement). I grabbed her from behind, and she let go of the weapon and tried to turn to face me.

I discovered then that my own sense of chivalry was slightly more flexible than Watson’s, at least at times like this.

With Mrs. Snick tied up on the floor, I bent over Watson. He had slumped at first, but only to quickly sit down; he was clear-eyed and pressing his handkerchief against his wound. “John,” I managed. I was not capable of saying anything else for a moment.

“Just a scratch,” he said, grinning at me unconvincingly. He’d gone pale.

“Tell me what to do,” I said grabbing his shoulder.

“Call for the police,” he said through gritted teeth. “I can manage.”

“John.” I had not expected my voice to be so agonized.

“I’ll be better at home,” he said. “Call for the police, and we’ll leave. I’m a doctor, Holmes, and it’s not too bad.”

**Works inspired by this one:**

  * [Sit Down](https://archiveofourown.org/works/4493208) by [Violsva](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Violsva/pseuds/Violsva)




End file.
